Steve the Virgin
"Steve the Virgin" is the fourth episode of the second season of Big Mouth. It is the fourteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 5, 2018. It was written by Joe Wengert and directed by Bob Suarez. Synopsis Coach Steve finally gets his chance to do sex on a lady, Nick and Andrew go on a double date, and Jessi's rebellious streak leads to big trouble. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Coach Steve *Jenna Bilzerian *Jay Bilzerian *Nick Birch *Andrew Glouberman *Jessi Glaser *Devin *DeVon *Greg Glaser Minor Roles *Gina Alvarez *Matthew MacDell *Lola Skumpy *Missy Foreman-Greenwald *Caleb *Rick *Maurice *Connie *Diane Birch *Elliot Birch *Nick's Pubes *Detective Florez *Detective Dumont *Shannon Glaser (Cameo) *Lars (Cameo) *Guy Bilzerian (Mentioned) *Val Bilzerian (Mentioned) *Kurt Bilzerian (Mentioned) *Cantor Dina Reznick (Mentioned) Songs *Sex On A Lady Trivia *Coach Steve breaks the fourth wall, singing during the theme song. He also asks the audience if they fast-forwarded through the credits. *Jay uses the kitchen sink as a toilet. *Val and Kurt go to vape camp. *When he was still really young, Steve witnessed his mom repeatedly cheating on her husband, with a guy named Gary. As a young kid, Steve didn't understand what was happening and assumed all that was happening was Gary was "doing push-ups" on his mom and leaving behind yogurt balloons. **It's later mentioned that Gary shot his brains out in the car, while Steve was in the back. That, he did fully understand and he was still extremely young when he witnessed it. *This episode mainly takes place over the course of "National Pantsing Week", a new national holiday, mandated by President Donald Trump in order to "keep things sexy". *Missy takes capoeira classes. *DeVon has a bunch of medical conditions that would normally belong to an old man. **Devin has to dress him. **He is frail. **He has to sit down in the shower. **He buys Ensure from the drug store. **He has rheumatoid arthritis. **Getting angry messes up his blood pressure. *Lola has made a large number of teachers cry. *Jenna's arts and crafts room is the only room in the Bilzerian House that doesn't smell like fresh whoppers. *The green-haired pharmacist, assumes that Jessi has ADHD. *Coach Steve gets irritated when Rick interrupts him, while he's having sex with Jenna and yells at him to "Shut the fuck up!" This is the first and possibly only time Coach Steve has ever expressed any real anger toward anyone. *On top of Nick's tiny penis size being explored again, it is also revealed that Elliot has a tiny penis as well. *Coach Steve loses his virginity to Jenna Bilzerian. *Elliot gets arrested for exposing himself to a golf course full of children. *While Nick waits in the car, while Elliot gets arrested, Detective Dumont is quietly heard saying "You know what they do to perverts in prison? ... They give them jobs as librarians." *Due to Coach Steve losing his virginity, Rick leaves him as his hormone monster. Cultural References *In the song "Sex On A Lady", Coach Steve and Rick mention how Forrest Gump once got laid. *Golf Lundgren is a parody on Dolph Lundgren. *Lola rides on a golf club and pretends she's playing the game Quiddich from the Harry Potter franchise. *Coach Steve says that Jenna, being such a pretty woman, reminds him of his favorite Julia Roberts movie, Sleeping With the Enemy. Due to him previously calling her a "pretty woman", it was implied that he was going to say Pretty Woman. *In Steve's fantasy sequence while having sex with a woman, he imagines himself as a train, which bears a resemblance to Thomas the Tank Engine from Thomas & Friends. *The innuendo about the train going into the tunnel to emulate Steve penetrating Jenna is a reference to the movie North by Northwest. Additionally, Jay's buttnut blaster fireworks go off in the background, while Coach Steve ejaculates is a reference to how the movie To Catch a Thief did this same visual metaphor. Continuity *Nick's awkward text to Gina is brought up again and this has really affected their relationship. *Jessi is still stealing things from her mom and robbing convenience stores. *The Shame Wizard from "The Shame Wizard" appears again, to shame Andrew for having reservations about going out with Lola. *Coach Steve and Jay Bilzerian are still best friends, after first becoming friends in "The Shame Wizard". *Coach Steve loses his virginity to Jenna Bilzerian, a plot point which was spoiled by the Bad Mitten in the previous episode. *Jenna gives Jay Cotton Candy Brandy from "The Head Push". *Jessi reminds Greg about how Shannon cheated on him with Cantor Dina Reznick in "Pillow Talk". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2